Blood Past Memories
by Yuki Uesugi
Summary: What happens when Saya meets up with an old friend from her past and gets kidnapped by her father, and has to be saved by her best friend and secret lover Kagetora Uesugi. PLEASE R


"Lord Kagetora? Lord Kagetora?"

I wake up out of a cold sleep and focused my eyes to see my son Haku standing right next to me. "Yes Haku," I said as I stand up from my bed and face him.

"Ummm…dad theirs a woman at the door asking to speak to you. She said her name was Saya."

At that second I went back to my childhood and remembered the one girl that was always their to help me and was, and still is, my very best friend. "Do you want me to show her in dad?"

"Ummm… yes Haku. Thank you. Tell our guest that I shall be down momentarily." As I said that Haku bows politely and heads out of my room. As I get dressed my memories went back to one of my first memories with Saya. Unfortunately it wasn't a very good memory.

I was sitting right next to a tree with my head in my knee's trying not to cry. Then I heard a very familiar voice in the distance.

"Hi Kage!!!!!"

"Hi Saya," I said very depressed and not even acknowledging she was even their. Saya sat right beside me and looked at my eyes.

"What's wrong Kagetora?"

"Hm? Oh nothing Saya."

Saya poked my head and said, "liar. Why won't you tell me what's wrong Kagetora?"

"Saya I… I…, then I took off running because I was so depressed. I ran to the edge of the estate until I was tired and sat back down thinking of my brother, whom ran away without telling me where he went. "Oh brother why did you leave me?" Then I begun to sob even more until I fell asleep right next to a tree. When I woke up my head was on Saya's lap and she was moving her hand through my spiky yellow hair. "I'm sorry I ran away from you Saya," I said as my head stayed on her lap.

"Its okay Kagetora," she said sounding very sincere. "But why are you so depressed?"

At that second I started crying a little bit. "Its because my brother Yuki… ran away from me without telling me where he went. I miss him so much Saya that its killing my heart. Why did he have to leave me Saya? Why do I feel like this? Why?"

Its because you care about him Kagetora as much as I care about you.

"What do you mean Saya?" At that second Saya held my face in between her hands and kissed me. "That's what I mean by I care about you." Then Saya hesitated for a second before she started to blush a little then said, " I love you Kagetora."

"You… you love me," I said a little shocked.

"Yes I do. More then anyone" Then she kissed me again this time a little longer then before. When she pulled away I felt a little tingling sensation on my lips.

"I… I love you to Saya."

I snap out of my memory of that day by the sound of my son's voice begging me to hurry up and go down stairs. Okay I coming. I start to head downstairs only wearing a pair of trip pants and black skin tight sweat shirt. As I reached the last step I saw Haku telling me to go into the living room where Saya was. "Lord Kagetora?"

"Yes Haku," I said as I stopped before I entered the living room.

"I was wondering who that woman is? She's really pretty."

I smiled back at my son and rubbed his head, "she's just one of my friends Haku. Now go upstairs play on your playstation 2." As I said that Haku heads upstairs.

I walk into the living room and see a young and very beautiful woman standing right next to the fire place looking at pictures of me and my family standing together. ' Wow Haku was right. She did turn into a very beautiful woman.' "Its been a long time Saya?"

She turns around and say's, "Wow. If it isn't little Kage." She walks towards me and looks up to me. "But your not small anymore are you? Who told you to grow so big?"

"Hey, I can't be taller then you?"

"No damnit." Then we both laugh for a few seconds.

"You sure haven't changed a bit Saya." 'Except for the fact that you have gotten even more beautiful.'

"Neither have you Kagetora. So who is that little boy?"

"Oh that's my son Hakudoshi. Don't worry. He's adopted."

"Oh I see. Okay then." Even though she did very good of hiding it I heard a sigh of relieve in her voice.

After a few seconds I sat down on the sofa and asked, " So what is this reunion for anyways?"

"Oh right. I almost forgot." She sat down next to me and looked very serious. "Kagetora… I need your help. Someone from my past has reappeared again and is hurting some of the local people around Kyoto and Okinawa. I please ask you to help me."

"Let me guess… your father."

"How did you…"

"Saya… you forget I can read minds you know."

"I forgot who I am dealing with here. So is that a yes?"

"Of course it is. Like I would say no to one of my friends." I said that while putting one of my hands on her face. "Oh by the way how's Kyru doing?"

"He's right outside actually. Probably picking a few of your flowers. You can come in now Kyru. He won't bite you." A tall pale man who looked like he was in his 20's walked into the living room. He had long black hair that went down to the middle of his back and extremely blue eyes. He also had bandages wrapped around his hand and was wearing a black suit with a white shirt underneath. He also had a blue ribbon to keep his hair in a small ponytail. "Saya…," he said in a deep, but meaningful voice.

I smile and look down with my eyes closed. "Nice to meet you again Kyru." Kyru just looked down and I knew that it was his own way of saying hello to me. "So Saya where do we start?"

"Well I was thinking of starting in Okinawa. Mainly because that is where most of the attacks have been happening recently."

"Okay then. Just give me and Haku sometime to get ready and we will meet you outside."

"Okay Kage. Oh and thank you."

"No problem Saya." I smile back at her and get back up and start heading upstairs. I could hear Haku already getting ready which didn't surprise me since he could hear anything with a couple of miles. I went to my room and started packing my stuff as well. And then I noticed a picture of me, Saya, and Kyru when we were younger. "Hm… life was so much easier back then." Then I sighed and continued to keep packing. After about five minutes I was done packing and started heading down stairs. "Haku? Are you done yet?"

"Yes Lord Kagetora. I was just waiting for you to be done." I see Haku walking out with just a few of his new 'Sora clothes' that he bought and a sword. "What?"

"Oh nothing. I was just… nothing."

"Okay then.' Then we both turned around and we started heading down stairs.

When we got outside Saya and Kyru were picking a few of my flowers from my garden. "I see you like my roses."

"Of course. I always said you had a green thumb. Just like Kyru."

"Hm. Well how did you get here in the first place?"

"We flew." Then she looked at Kyru.

"Ah. Why am I not surprised," I said as I looked down with my eyes closed and smirking a little. "Well doesn't matter."

"What do you mean," Saya said.

"Kyru isn't the only person that can fly." I pull out my wings and showed them one of many of my forms.

"Wow," Saya said looking shocked. "What are you exactly anyways Kage?"

"Me… well Haku and I are crusnik's."

"What is a…"

"A vampire that drinks the blood of other vampires."

"Oh. I never knew that their were other creatures besides chiropterans."

"Of course there are. Your so simple minded Saya."

'No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are. You here me!," I said as I am raising my voice. "Huh you got that damnit!"

"Shut up you little boy." I then stuck out my tongue and pulled down one of my eye lids. Saya then sighed and looked a little sincere. "What's the use? Your never going to change."

"Of course I'm not." Then I smiled at her. After a split second I started to look a little serious. "So we better get going."

"Right. First stop Okinawa." Then Kyru picked up Saya and Haku spread his wings and we took off.

When we were flying I could hear Kyru and Haku talking a little. "Hmph… those two are so much alike. Its like looking at two brothers actually."

"That's true," Saya said.

"You were listening to me Saya?"

"Haku isn't the only one with good ears Kage," then she smiled at me.

After that I stayed silent the entire time we were flying to Okinawa. When we arrived on the outskirts of town we noticed that their was a lot of blood on the ground. However their were no bodies. "What in the world happened here," I said as my blood began to boil a little. Haku… try to listen and see if there are anymore chiropterans left in the area. Haku then closed his eyes and searched the entire city.

"There are five chiropterans heading south, and also seven more heading towards the center of town."

"I see… well it looks like we should split up. Saya… you and Haku go together. And I'll go with HajI. I'd like to see how much he has improved since we were kids," I said with a little smirk on my face. HajI just looked at me with the same smile on his face then looked at Saya to make sure it was alright.

"That's fine. I want to talk to Kyru's little twin." Then without another second of wasting we all took off in our groups.

Chapter 2

"Saya?"

'Yes Haku," she said as they were running towards the chiropterans.

"The chiropterans are changing direction. Their headed right for us."

"Excellent. That makes it easier for us," she said smiling a little bit.

"I have an idea. How about I go ahead a little and you stay hidden. Then when its time for the final blow you go in and end it," Haku said as he is picking up speed toying with Saya a little.

"Hm… I kind of don't like this idea, but I'll do what the military expert wants," say said as she was smiling and picking up her own speed a little more as well.

"Ha. Your just like my father said you were."

"What did he say exactly?"

"That your… hold on. Their here." We both stop dead in our tracks. "Okay go hide. I take care of them."

"Alright Haku." Then Saya disappeared while I stand their ready to fight.

When the chiropterans appeared I was just standing their. I summoned two of my swords to my hand and said, "So you finally arrived. I'm Haku. it's a pleasure. Unfortunately for you that means that you have to die. You damn monsters." The chiropterans didn't understand and just charged at me one by one. The first one I cut off his face, however the second came from the side and bit me on my arm. Luckily for me it didn't hurt and I cut him where his heart was and it fell out. The other five were about to charge at me at the same time when I just closed my eyes and let out a massive roar that pushed them all back. Then I moved towards them and cut them all left and right. When I was done the chiropterans all looked at me and started to move towards me. When they were about two steps away I turned around and their bodies all broke up in pieces. "You see… you didn't even have a chance against me. Saya? Its save to come out now." However their was no one their. "Saya?" At that second a elderly man had Saya holding one of her hands and had the other hand around her throat. I looked at the man with a surprised look on my face since I could not even hear him.

"You must be Hakudoshi, son of the legendary Kagetora Uesugi," said the man in the deepest voice I have ever heard.

I took a gulp and realized what is happening. I stood in my fighting position and ran at him at full speed. The elderly man just smiled at me and disappeared. "What?!?!?" When I stopped my entire body was cut up and I feel to the ground. "What the…? What just happened?"

"I'm sorry Haku. You never really had a chance against me."

I could hear Saya say, crying "Haku… Kagetora. I'm sorry for getting you involved." Then the two of them disappeared and I passed out.

Kyru and finished the last of the chiropterans with little effort at all. "That was fun wouldn't you agree Kyru?"

'If you say so Kagetora." At that second I sensed something was wrong.

"Wait a minute… Haku." At that second I rushed to Haku's side as fast as I could go leaving Kyru behind. "Haku… hold on I'll be right their in a second." Passing by ruined buildings and other debris I wondered what had happened. When I reached the area where Haku body was at I looked around for Saya, but she was no where to be found. At that second I got severely angry and let out a massive roar that demolished a few of the buildings in the area. When I picked up Haku he woke up for a little.

"I'm sorry Lord Kagetora. I couldn't…."

"Its okay Haku. Just rest." At that second Kyru appeared behind me. "Kyru we have to head back. Haku is severely injured and I need my medical supplies from my house."

"Okay… Lord… Kagetora, and I'm… really… sorry." At that second Haku just went to sleep.

When I got home Haku was still in pain. He started moving around a lot from it. "Hold on Haku," I said sounding very depressed. "Please stay alive a little longer. I don't want to lose you like I lost my brother." At that second I started to go back to my past again to my very last memory of my brother.

"Kagetora," my brother said with a smile on his face while sitting next to a tree in the park.

"Oni-chan," I said running towards him. "I'm sorry I'm late brother. I was talking to…"

"Its okay Kagetora. I don't mind you being a little late. So where do you want to go for your birthday?"

"Ummm," I said trying to think of a place. "How about the beach?"

"Alright. That's fine by me." A second later my brother got to his feet and stood their offering his hand. "Lets go," he said smiling again.

"Okay Yuki." We started walking from the park into the streets. When we passed Saya's house to get to ours I noticed something was different. "Hey Yuki… who's that little boy right their? I've never seen him around Saya's house before."

"Oh that's Kyru. He's new to Saya's house," he said looking down at me.

"Oh. Is he Saya's brother?"

"Ummm… no. Her family kinda bought him," Yuki said looking down and a little depressed.

"Bought him? What do you mean brother?," I said with a puzzled look on my face.

"Ummm… don't worry about it Kagetora. Lets just hurry up and get home." With that we passed Saya's house and went down the street to ours. The rest of the walk back home I couldn't help, but to wonder why that boy was 'bought.' "Hm… oh well. I'll ask Saya later."

"Say something Kagetora?"

"Oh nothing brother. Oh look were home," I said as I pointed to our house. "Lets hurry and get our stuff," and with that I ran off to our house leaving my brother behind. When I got inside I rushed upstairs to my room and got my swimming trunks and my beach towel. "Hey Yuki."

"Yes brother?"

"Can I use your surf board? Please?"

"You know your not tall enough to use my surf board. Maybe I'll buy you and buggy board."

"Seriously?"

"Of course." At that second I ran to my brother and gave him a hug. "Arigato nii-chan."

"No problem Kagetora." After what felt like a minute of hugging each other Yuki said, "Now go get your bag. Were about to leave." With that I nodded my head and smiled at my brother as I ran to my room to get my bag. When I came back my brother was already outside getting the motorcycle ready for us to leave. My brother threw a helmet at me and told me to put it on. With that I got on the back as my brother turned it on and we left for the beach. However before we left the area we passed by Saya's house and I noticed that the same little boy was outside getting a red rose from the garden. I looked at him until we completely passed their house from sight. When I turned around I notice that my brother was looking back at me, but he jjust smiled at me, and kept riding off.


End file.
